Aunque el tiempo nos separe
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Au Humanizado* El tiempo nunca ha sido fan de las relaciones amorosas, y las personas hacen estupideces cuando no tienen a su alma gemela a su lado. Pero dos almas gemelas, separadas por nada menos que once siglos, demostraran ser más inteligentes que eso. Toothcup, Camistrid, Eretfly. Yaoi, Yuri y Hetero. /A pedido de Hime-chan Natsumi ;)
1. Mundos diferentes

**¡Hola! :D**

 **Hace tres-cuatro meses recibí un review en mi OS "Amor Concertado" de mi hermana Toothcuper Hime-chan Natsumi, en el que me ponía que debería escribir un fic en el que existieran las almas gemelas, ya que le encantaba eso.**

 **Bueno, después de tiempo al fin lo he escrito xD**

 **Denle las gracias a "True Love" por ello :)**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Cuando la historia transcurra en el siglo XXI, el tiempo de Toothless, Stormfly y Eret, la letra será normal.**

 **Cuando transcurra en el siglo X, tiempo de Hiccup, Astrid y Camicazi, la letra será cursiva.**

 **Cuando ambos siglos se junten, o sea en los momentos en los que Toothless e Hiccup estén juntos, la letra estará en cursiva y subrayada.**

 **Los escritos de Hiccup y Toothless en cursiva y negrita.**

 **Nada me pertenece, salvo está historia.**

* * *

 **— AUNQUE EL TIEMPO NOS SEPARE —**

 ** _Mundos Diferentes_**

* * *

— Toothless —pronunció ella el nombre de su novio, para cortar su tonta perorata, pero aun así lo hizo lentamente, personalmente no queriendo vivir este momento, ¿quién querría?—, ¿estás diciendo que quieres romper conmigo?

En otras circunstancias, el joven musculado de tez morena y larga melena negra como boca de lobo, habría suspirado aliviado porque Stormfly le hubiera entendido, como tantas otras veces. No está vez.

— ...Sí —admitió, luchando porque su mirada verde tóxica no bajase al piso de la vergüenza que le daba pedirlo. Sus mejillas se tornaron más oscuras, por culpa de la vergüenza—. Por favor, seamos solo amigos.

Con esa última frase (y sobretodo con el "por favor") esperaba arreglar, al menos un poco, lo que estaba rompiendo. Stormfly era su primera novia, siempre lo sería para los restos del recuerdo, y quería terminar de buena forma.

El ceño de la joven de cabello y mirada azul se frunció, luchando entre un enfado que sabe que no debería estar sintiendo y una molesta sensación de vacío. No dolorosa, si no molesta. Detalle que la enfado todavía más. Ella era ese tipo de chica que no creía en el amor verdadero, si no que más bien iba detrás de los ligues de una noche, o de tal vez dos, para saciar sus instintos. Toothless, sin embargo, llevaba saliendo con ella ya por dos años ¡dos años con el mismo chico! Era el mejor chico con el que había estado nunca, tan cariñoso y atento... simplemente no quería dejarle ir. Pero ella no era de ese tipo de chica que le obligaria a quedarse a su lado en contra de su voluntad. Suspiró, resignada.

— Todo el tiempo pasado juntos... —acabó por decir, para gran alivio del joven, que empezaba a asustarse del silencio formado— Los buenos momentos, las peleas en las que siempre nos reconciliábamos... ¿Las veces que nos acostamos no signifaron nada para ti?

Toothless la miró, sin entender y con el corazón desbocado.

— Nunca nos hemos acostado —le recordó.

Esa verdad era una losa en la cabeza, la cual la peliazul no quería tener en este delicado momento. Era verdad. Y por extraño que suene, no lo habían hecho por la comodidad de él. Hasta que Toothless se hubiera acostumbrado a tener una relación, y se sintiera preparado para tener ese nivel de intimidad, ella le dio su espacio. Nunca llegó a sentirse preparado.

La joven tamborileo sus manos en sus piernas desnudas, pues casi siempre acostumbraba a llevar shorts. Toothless conocía muy bien ese gesto. Era el de "este tema me incómoda, así que, te importe o no, lo desviare un poco".

— Todos dicen que somos la pareja perfecta... —no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de la impotencia, hasta que su lago flequillo azul salió, rebelde, de detrás de su oreja. Lo volvió a colocar en su sitio, más lentamente de lo usual. En otra situación, él se lo habría acomodado, pero en esta no se atrevía ni a rozarla— Lo llevan diciendo desde que empezamos. Supongo que lo llevan diciendo tanto, que hasta yo me convencí.

— Eso es una parte del problema —confesó él—: yo nunca lo sentí así.

Los padres de ambos eran amigos de infancia. Hace exactamente dos años, quedaron ambas familias para hacer un picnic de verano. Y aunque con dieciocho años lo último que quieres es pasar un fin de semana con tus padres y unos amigos suyos que nunca has visto, por azares del destino ellos les acompañaron. Uno no tenía nada mejor que hacer, era un chico muy solitario. La otra lo hizo a regañadientes, pues ya tenía planes con sus amigos. Sus padres la obligaron, con la excusa de que ya no pasaban tiempo juntos.

Fue un flechazo el que ella sintió por él nada más verle o, por lo menos, por ver sus músculos bien definidos, resultado de pasar el tiempo en el gimnasio, por hacer algo. En seguida le lanzó indirectas, las cuales él no entendió, pero aceptó pasar tiempo con ella porque su cabello azul le parecia interesante. Hacía años que Stormfly se había teñido su cabello, rubio natural, con el mismo tono azul de sus ojos, como un capricho adolescente. Le había gustado tanto el resultado que lo lucía así aun hoy. Además, ella era la primera persona que Toothless conocía con un nombre tan extraño como el suyo (culpa de los extraños gustos de sus progenitores, los cuales siempre decían de continuar con las costumbres de los casi olvidados vikingos que una vez fueron los moradores de esa tierra. Eso incluía los nombres avergonzantes, al parecer) y que, por ello, también había pasado por mucho buylling de parte de tontos niños cerrados de mente. Era una buena amiga. Pero sus padres malinterpretarón su relación. Le pareció raro que ella no les sacará del error. Sin embargo, él tampoco lo hizo. De alguna forma, le hacía muy feliz la idea de tener novia, aunque no lo fuera realmente, y Stormfly le agradaba. Así fue como se convirtieron en una pareja real.

Pero aunque su relación cambió, sus sentimientos no lo hicieron, al menos no los de él. Quién solo sentía por la joven la emoción de tener una novia en si, no que la amase realmente. Le llevó dos años entenderlo.

Ella elevó una ceja, originalmente rubia, teñida de azúl, expresando su desconcierto. Le dolía en el orgullo que durante los dos años de relación, él no lo creyese algo perfecto y se lo habría replicado, si en realidad ella no compartiese su opinión. Dolorosamente si lo hacía.

— ¿Una parte del problema? —cuestionó retóricamente, no sin molestia— Esta bien, ¿y la otra parte?

Toothless imperceptiblemente tragó saliva, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos en el regazo. Ahora venía lo que, él creía, sería lo más vergonzoso.

Le tomo una pálida mano a la joven, sintiéndose algo más seguro porque ella no rechazara el contacto. Stormfly le apretó delicadamente los nudillos, dándole silencioso ánimo sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Él inspiró y expiró fuertemente, antes de conectar su mirada verdosa con la azulada de la joven.

— Stormfly, has sido la primera mujer a la que he amado... y tambien la última.

Esa misma frase, recordaba, la había dicho un personaje de _Mamma Mia!_ , un musical que habían visto juntos hacía por lo menos un año, quien trataba de comunicar lo mismo que él ahora mismo. No tenía, en ese salón en el que se encontraban, a ningún otro hombre al que mirar "disimuladamente" tras decir esas palabras, pero sabía que ella entendería.

Stormfly abrió sus ojos como platos, más sorprendida que horrorizada.

— ¡¿Eres gay?! —exclamó con la boca abierta y soltando su mano— ¡¿Tú?!

Esta vez, Toothless no pudo evitar bajar su mirada al suelo. Él justamente, quien nunca temía para presentar batalla, fuera necesaria o no, estaba mirando al suelo totalmente avergonzado por eso.

— ¡Claro, pues por supuesto que lo eres! —esa exclamación por parte de la joven, le hizo levantar de nuevo el rostro, extrañado.

— ¿Qué? —no pudo evitar cuestionar.

Ella le miro, de repente llena de comprensión.

— ¡No hay otra razón que explique porque no querías tener sexo conmigo! —exclamó, llena de amor propio, como escudo ante la ruptura— Es decir, fíjate bien en éste monumento que estas rechazando.

Dicho eso, se enderezó en el sofá y se señalo a si misma de arriba a abajo de forma teatral.

El joven no pudo evitar echar la cabeza, y seguidamente el resto de su cuerpo, hacía atrás, llorando de la risa. Algo que ella no se tomo mal... bueno, no mucho.

— Entonces —habló Toothless, enderezándose y sobandose la cabeza golpeada con el brazo del sofá, mientras le extendía la mano libre—, ¿amigos?

Ella rechazo el apretón de manos, sin embargo, se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo de oso.

— Amigos no —sentenció, con una sonrisa—. Hermanos.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, también con una sonrisa en su cara.

— Suena bien —comentó.

Pero quedaba el detalle, ahora que no estaban juntos, ¿quién se quedaba con la casa que compartían? Inmediatamente ambos quisieron eludir ese tema.

— ¿Quieres salir e ir tomar un helado? —invitó ella, separándose— Para quitar el mal sabor de boca de la ruptura, claro.

Él enarco una ceja, no sin un poco de diversión.

— ¿Quieres tomar helado de consolación con quién te dejó?

— Si los ojos no me engañan, aun sigues aquí —le respondió, mordaz y divertida— ¿Quieres ese helado o no?

— ¡Con el horrendo calor de Suiza en verano —exclamó, riendo—, dalo por hecho!

Y así, los dos salieron de casa, hacía la calle.

— Solo un detalle —comentó Stormfly—. Con eso de que eres gay... lo de amigos con derechos mejor lo descartamos ¿no?

Toothless la miró, prácticamente con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

— ¡Stormfly! —gruñó, exaltado.

Ella fue víctima de un ataque de risa.

— Tranquilo, solo decía.

— Más te vale —le golpeó juguetonamente el hombro.

Después cerró la puerta de entrada, dejando todo el lugar en silencio.

* * *

 _ **«Astrid siempre fue hermosa.**_

 _ **Hermosa, sin duda, pero a la gente le suele doler mirarla cuando descubren su personalidad.**_

 _ **Algunos por miedo la alaban hasta el cansancio, pero no le devuelven la mirada. Otros simplemente la odian y no tienen reparos en bejarla, al menos algunos no los tienen.**_

 _ **Yo soy de los pocos que no tiene muchas quejas de ella. Tan pocas, que me casé con ella.**_

 _ **Cuando éramos amigos era celosa y con ganas de lucirse y superarse a si misma ante mi. Y de superarme a mi ante el resto. Después, rompiendo el molde, fue ella quien me pidió matrimonio. Acepte. Y después de eso los celos se transformarón en malsana posesividad y se volvió bastante arisca.**_

 _ **Yo soy suyo, pero ella no es mía.**_

 _ **Es el precio que siempre supe que debía pagar al decirle que sí, así que ya lo he superado»**_

* * *

 _Un sonoro ataque de tos retumbó por las paredes de la casa. A suficiente intensidad como para preocup_ _ar a cualquiera, pero no a ella._

 _Astrid rodó los ojos y suspiro, harta de ese "drama", como ella gustaba de llamarlo._

 _Hiccup entró en la cocina, mano en boca. Su normalmente angelical rostro lucía desmejorado._

— _Hola, querida —la saludó._

 _Otra prueba de que estaba enfermo. Se había casado con él hacía tres años, como la ley vikinga indicaba, cuando tenían 17 años. En ese tiempo jamás le había dicho nada especialmente amable, no digamos mínimamente romantico, a no ser que su "mente prodigio" estuviera siendo acosada por la fiebre. No es como si le importará, ambos se habían casado únicamente por sus propios intereses, aunque el resto del pueblo no lo supiera._

— _Si, hola —saludó ella con desgana, sentándose a la mesa y comenzando a comer, sin ningún tipo de consideración para con él—. ¿De nuevo?_

— _Como siempre en verano —respondió el joven, apartando sus cabellos de color cobre sudados del rostro. Su frente estaba prácticamente ardiendo, y sin embargo sentía escalofríos—. Aun no entiendo porque me pasa. Supongo que a mi madre también le ocurría, ya que padre nunca quiso hablarme de ello._

— _Hu-hum —rezongó la joven, comiendo y jugando con su trenza rubia._

 _Sus fríos y calculadores ojos azules estaban clavados en la nada, pensando en la agenda apretada que hoy, como todos los días tenía. Es que cuando tu suegro se muere en batalla cuando menos lo esperas, y tú te tienes que hacer cargo de una aldea vikinga entera siendo tan joven, te fastidia un poco. Pero no se quejaba. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que siempre había querido, por algo se había casado con la espina de pescado del pueblo y hasta puede que de toda la raza vikinga._

— _También alguien vendrá a Berk de vacaciones, ya sabes, a visitarme —comentó el joven, apollandose con una mano en la pared, pues se sentía mareado._

 _Con la otra sostenía una manzana ya mordida por él. Pues él mejor que nadie sabía lo asqueroso que cocinaba su esposa. Pero todos se pirraban por algo cocinado por él, era una de sus muy pocas cualidades. Tenía la vista verdosa clavada en la nuca de Astrid, no sorprendiéndose nada por la falta de reacción. Sabía perfectamente que no le estaba haciendo caso._

— _Hu-hum —volvió a rezongar ella, esta vez algo molesta porque él no la dejaba comer en paz._

 _Hiccup entonces dejó a un lado el dolor y sonrió tras ella, no sin maldad._

— _Se trata de Camicazi —completó, disfrutando del escalofrío que recorrió a la joven por toda la espina dorsal al escuchar ese nombre._

 _Astrid se levantó repentinamente, dejando caer la silla al suelo, ni siquiera se molestó en volver a levantarla. Observó a su marido sonriente tan sorprendida como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, aunque en realidad no tenía motivos para sentirse así._

— _Ella... —pronunció en un susurro apenas audible, pero que Hiccup escuchó perfectamente— Oh, por las barbas de Odin. Ella._

 _Su nombre se colo en su mente, como tantas otras veces sin querer salir._

 _Camicazi, con su metro ochenta y pechos de talla 150. Camicazi, con sus ojos azules oscuro como mar embravecido y largo cabello rubio descuidado. Camicazi, con su sonrisa ladeada anhelante de saciar la sed con la sangre enemiga y su actuar fuerte y arrogante. Camicazi, siendo la princesa de las vikingas Bog Burglars, la mejor amiga de su marido desde la infancia. Camicazi, su maldita presencia imposible de ignorar y su jodido don de hacerla sentir que tenía mariposas en el estomago, como una idiota quinceañera. Camicazi. Oh, como odiaba estar enamorada de ella. Como odiaba que Hiccup, su propio marido, usará eso para burlarse de ella. Era tan malditamente surrealista._

 _A punto estuvo de formar un puño y golpear la sonrisa sardónica del joven enfermo, pero algo fue más rápido que ella. Hiccup cambió la expresión de su cara por una congestionada por el dolor, se llevó una mano a la frente. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente._

 _Astrid rodó los ojos. Ya estaba el rey del drama dando la nota._

— _Astrid... —habló él, agitado y encorvándose— no... no me encuentro..._

 _El sonido de la manzana mordida cayendo al suelo fue el sustituto de la palabra "bien" y también el predesor del ensordecedor ruido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, tal cual un árbol al ser cortado._

 _Hiccup, inconsciente, yacía en el suelo, mortalmente pálido._

— _Oh, mierda... —fue lo único que Astrid dijo, con desgana, antes de hecharse a su marido a la espalda como un saco de patatas y llevarlo a la cama— De verdad que no podía esperar a la tarde para hacer el tonto. Dioses, maldito seas Hiccup._

* * *

La ropa, y otros importantes objetos, eran guardados a dos manos morenas en cajas con una rapidez pasmosa. Mientras que el otro par de manos pálidas lo hacía lentamente, a desgana.

En otros lugares de la casa, los encargados metían en el transporte los muebles mandados.

— ¿En serió quieres hacer esto? —le preguntó Stormfly, por enésima vez, aun sin creerlo.

Apenas ayer ya habían roto como pareja en buenos términos, y había estado bien. Seguir viéndole el rostro no era extraño ni incómodo en realidad. Pero esto...

— Te lo dije, Storm —suspiró hastiado Toothless, embalando la última caja—. Necesito unas vacaciones, para un cambio de aires y eso...

— Ya —pronunció ella, dejando caer de sopetón las cajas una encima de otra en un carrito transportable—. Pero la cuestión es que no te vas de vacaciones, si no que te mudas.

Que hubiera vuelto a casa de sus padres lo comprendería, ¡pero mudarse! Aun no sabía como tomárselo... bueno, en realidad, sí: Mal. Ella no era ciega, contrario a eso, sus gustos por los deportes fuertes le habían elevado los sentidos. Supo perfectamente que tenía un diamante en bruto como pareja nada más comenzaron, por eso lo había cuidado con tanto mimo, contrario a los jóvenes con los que jugaba y luego echaba de su vida. Y estaba muy segura de que, tal vez, ella no se merecía semejante diamante. Pero, aun así, no quería estar lejos de él. Lejos de su _hermano._

— Solo las vacaciones de verano. Es una cabaña de alquiler...

— ...A la que te llevas TODAS tus cosas —terminó ella, a la defensiva. Sin embargo, no dejó de arrastrar el carrito hasta la entrada—. Admitelo Toothless, te mudas.

Él ya estaba hasta los mismísimos.

— ¡Está bien, me estoy mudando! —dijo con un tono de voz elevado— ¿Contenta?

— No.

Llegó a la entrada y le dio el carrito a los de las mudanzas. Toothless prefirió sacar una bandera blanca para este caso y la abrazo.

— Ni creas que no te iré a visitar —casi le amenazó ella—, recuerda que tengo la dirección.

— Ya me lo temía —dijo él con tono de medio burla, sonriendo de medio lado.

— Cuidate, por favor —pidió, como una madre se lo pediría a su hijo.

Nadie que los viera diría que eran una ex pareja recién separada.

— See, mamá —contenstó él subiéndose a coche, y colocándose unas gafas de sol que le quedaban bastante bien—. ¡Nos vemos!

Y arrancó, con el camión de mudanzas detrás de él, y con la cara de cachorro degollado de Stormfly reflejándose en los cristales.

* * *

 _ **«Yo nací enfermo.**_

 _ **Pequeño, debil y enfermo. Y así me quedé.**_

 _ **Es una condena que cargo desde que nací y que tendré que cargar siempre. Toda la curiosidad, toda la información que almaceno en el cerebro y que llaman "inteligencia", no es suficiente si no eres fuerte. No si eres un vikingo... o por error has nacido entre ellos.**_

 _ **Jamás seré fuerte, por mucho que quiera o entrene, esta maldita enfermedad sin nombre me tiene condenado.**_

 _ **He pensado y actuado por mucho para lograr una posible solución, nada se puede hacer.**_

 _ **Pero lo más extraño es que, en realidad, no me importa»**_

* * *

 _Gobber casi pega saltos de alegría cuando, al día siguiente de haber caído desmayado en la cocina, por fin Hiccup abrió los ojos._

 _El vikingo, como su tutor, siempre había estado muy implicado en el delicado tema de su salud. Más que nada, porque de haber tenido él un hijo propio, no lo habría querido tanto como a Hiccup._

 _Pero ahora que el joven había llegado a los 20 años, sus sensores de alerta estaban al máximo, pues fue cerca de esa edad en que la madre del chico, de quien había heredado su tambaleante salud, murió no de forma muy plácida, entre terribles dolores._

— _Gracias a los Dioses, chico —habló el hombre volviendo a colocarse el casco sobre su calva rápidamente, para que el joven no notara la pose de velatorio que había estado poniendo. Falló. Pero Hiccup no comentó nada—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

— _¡Moribundo, oh, moribundo! —exclamó él, dramatizando demasiado, burlándose de la preocupación de Gobber, quien pronto fruncio hastiado el ceño— He visto la luz, Gobber, ¡en serio que la he visto! Y hasta juraría haber escuchado la voz de mi difunto padre llamándome... ¡Pero eso es imposible! Pues él ahora debe de estar en el Valhalla, en compañía de otros difuntos héroes, grandes por su sobrepeso y engullendo carne de cerdo como si él mismo fuera uno y bañándose en Hodromiel porque de tan borracho que estara ya no recordará que eso se bebé. Mientras que a mi, si me toca acabar en el Hellheim ya di gracias, pobre niño triste de mi, sin ninguna razón real para existir. ¿Por qué no he muerto ya?_

 _Gobber esperó unos segundos, para cercionarse de si ya había dejado de decir insolencias. De verdad que Hiccup era un chico listo, pero cuando se ponía en ese plan de "oh, que desgraciado soy y todos ustedes son unos malditos borregos" daban ganas de darle un puñetazo. Pero está vez Gobber no sintió esa necesidad, ya que le tranquilizaba que el joven estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para sacar de paseo su lengua bífida._

— _Un simple "he estado mejor" habría bastado —puntuó._

 _Hiccup le miró con cara de circunstancias._

— _Pero entonces no sonaría como yo —hizo notar—, y entonces si tendrías motivos para preocuparte._

 _Gobber no tenía nada para rebatir eso._

— _Bueno, ¿cuánto está vez?_

— _Éstas al día siguiente de cuando te desmayaste._

— _Oh —soltó. Normalmente su medía estaba en tres días fuera del mundo—. Realmente debo de estar ganando facultades..._

 _Dicho eso, trató levantarse de la cama, pero..._

— _¡No, espera! —exclamó Gobber, demasiado tarde._

 _Un intenso dolor le dejó tieso en el sitió y calló al suelo. Está vez nada fue actuado. Masculló una maldición y, antes de que Gobber lo incorporará, él, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, sobrevino al dolor, no sin soltar un gemido lastimero y se irguio de nuevo, para después dejarse caer en la cama, soltando otra queja._

— _Mala idea —masculló._

— _Muy mala —convino Gobber, el joven asintió._

— _Esto es nuevo —comentó sin emoción, su mirada verdosa clavada en la nada._

— _No en realidad —le corrigió Gobber—. Solo que estabas desmayado cuando te pasaba._

— _¡¿Me dices que pasaré dos días así?! —exclamó exaltado._

— _Sinceramente, no lo se, chico —su voz cargada de tristes emociones—. De verdad que no lo se..._

— _Oh, despertó ya —y ahí quedaba todo._

 _Astrid estaba en el marco de la puerta, la sonrisa en la boca que tenía hace unos segundos por lograr el doble de provisiones a la mitad de precio, por un genial regateo con el comerciante (al que le gustaban mucho las rubias prohibidas, por así decirlo), se tensó en una mirada de indiferencia mientras su esposo le devolvía la mirada._

 _"¿Por qué me casé con ella? —se preguntó el joven por enésima vez. Entonces vio los músculos de la joven tensarse por un momento, antes de posar su amada hacha en el cabecero del su lado del lecho— Ah, claro, por la protección que ella le brinda al pueblo, que yo no les puedo dar"_

 _El hombre la miró con odio contenido, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, guardando para si sus comentarios. Lo normal en una esposa con un marido enfermo es que estuviera preocupada por su salud. Y que se alegrara por verle consciente. Un simple "Oh, despertó ya" en tono aburrido no era para nada lo que se esperaba de una esposa. Desde luego no de una que, se suponía, estaba enamorada de su marido. Dato que el dudaba cada día más y más. Sin duda, Astrid no era el tipo de persona que quería para su niño, quien a su padecer merecía el mundo entero. Aunque no le digan a Hiccup, ya tenía el ego bastante subido, aunque no lo pareciera._

— _Supongo que te fue espléndido —adivinó el joven, desviando la mirada de Gobber._

 _Sabía de sobra lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del hombre en estos momentos y no quería enfrertarlo. No ahora. En otro momento sería él mismo quien sacaría el tema, se prometió. Preferiblemente cuando ella no estuviera presente y él pudiera moverse libremente sin que un horrendo dolor lo obligara a quedarse quieto._

— _Supones bien —contestó de forma trivial, acomodando su trenza. Sus ojos fijos en Gobber, como una valiente gacela, dispuesta a pasar de presa en su propio terreno, a cazadora. No percibía la mirada anhelante que su esposo le estaba dando, suplicando un poco de cariño, imperceptiblemente hasta para el mismo joven. De haberla percibido tampoco le habría importado—. Aunque, tratándose de ti, eso es totalmente normal. ¿No es así?_

 _Hiccup apretó fuertemente los labios, pues no podía apretar los puños sin que su cuerpo se quejase, ante el veneno sutilmente disimulado en el tono de la joven._

 _En ese momento Gobber decidió abrir la boca. La inteligencia y gran percepción del entorno que su niño poseía era realmente una gran virtud, y no iba a dejar que Astrid se burlara de ese don divino como si no valiera de mucho, cuando ella misma no valía nada._

— _Despertó, pero no puede moverse, no de momento —sin embargo, eso fue lo que dijo. Pues el "quejarse no es seguro" grabado en la expresión de Hiccup llegó a su campo de visión justo a tiempo para no cometer un error garrafal._

 _Aquella noticia debió haberla alarmado como mínimo, ¿qué tal si no podía volver a valerse por si mismo nunca? Sin embargo, no había ningún sentimiento en ella. Ni en su rostro ni en sus ojos, los cuales seguían iguales al hielo de Finlandia. Totalmente fríos en el exterior, ocultando debajo una lava muy candente y peligrosa. Un gran consejo es, sin duda, no quieras escarbar en los ojos de Astrid. Sin ninguna duda morirás quemado antes de pasar la primera capa._

— _...Ah —soltó ella tras unos segundos, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de hablar, de hacerse notar como la dueña del lugar, aunque fuera solo con dos letras. Irónicamente, tras eso, quiso huir de la tensión que se formaba en el ambiente. Por su culpa. Pues no era algo que pudiese cortar con su hacha para librarse, y eso era algo que odiaba—. Iré a preparar hidromiel para el invitado._

 _Con eso, todo odio en el rostro cuadrado del hombre fue sustituido por completo horror. Para su propia vergüenza, no pudo evitar abrir grandes como platos sus ojos._

— _¡No hace ninguna falta! —exclamó como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y le iba. Todos sabían que cualquier bebida preparada por Astrid era un gran explosivo. Algo bueno cuando querías volar en pedazos un barco enemigo, pero un auténtico suicidio si lo usabas para intentar apagar la sed._

 _Astrid sonrió con malicia._

— _Oh, si que la hace —puntuó—. Tú has cuidado de Hiccup por mi, después de todo._

 _Algo en su tono de voz le aseguró a ambos hombres que a ella nada le habría importado quedarse viuda. Y de haberle importado, lo habría celebrado._

 _Hiccup secretamente se prometió que si ella intentaba algo en su contra, la arrastraría con él a la muerte, así tuviera que sacrificar aquello que trataba proteger._

 _La joven se fue dando un sutil portazo. Gobber esperó a que dejaran de sonar los pasos bajando las escaleras para hablar._

— _¡Lo de esta chica es simplemente increíble! —exclamó— ¡Nunca, en toda mi vida...!_

 _Hiccup sobrevino al dolor con un pequeño quejido, estirando el brazo para tocar el grueso hombro del hombre, quien calló al instante._

— _Se que ella no te cae bien —empezó—, pero..._

— _¡No hay peros que valgan esta vez! —Gobber perdió la paciencia— Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie._

— _A ella no le gusta que esté enfermo, eso es todo —dijo, bajando la cabeza._

 _Gobber permaneció en silencio unos segundos._

— _Mientes —acusó, su voz cargada de decepción, la cual fue como un cuchillo clavado en el corazón de Hiccup—. ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué motivo la defiendes?_

 _Él levantó su mirada verdosa._

— _¡¿Qué no es evidente?! —gritó más alto de lo que hubiera querido._

 _Y con eso Gobber supo que no le iba a decir más, aunque le obligase._

— _Ella te llevará a la tumba —aseguró, con su voz cargada de sentimientos negativos, sin saber realmente cuan ciertas eran esas palabras._

— _No creas que no lo se —se sentenció Hiccup—. Pero ella os protege a todos, incluido tu gordo trasero. Y si tienes problemas con eso, haber impedido la boda cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Habla ahora o calla para siempre. ¿Te suena de algo?_

 _El hombre guardó silencio, entre entristecido e indignado._

— _Vete —Hiccup rompió el silencio, tratando guardar un poco de compostura—. Por favor, tan solo vete. Y recuerda que es de tu jefa de quien has estado hablando._

 _Él lo hizo sin una sola palabra más. El grito "¡¿Qué no es evidente?!" resonando en su cabeza, como un látigo, restallando en un golpe que les dolía a ambos._


	2. La Runa del Amor Verdadero

**— AUNQUE EL TIEMPO NOS SEPARE —**

 _ **La Runa del Amor Verdadero**_

* * *

 _El sonido de la puerta abrirse no le habría sorprendido mucho, si no fuera porque restallo con un golpe seco, contra la pared. Pobre puerta._

 _Gobber dejo quieto el brazo derecho cercenado que tenía y que terminaba en un martillo, tomando un descanso del trabajo de forjar una nueva espada. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano izquierda y se dio la vuelta para mirar directamente a la visita inesperada._

 _Ella estaba ahí, esperando pacientemente, con su mirada azul de gacela suicida._

— _Jefa —saludó el hombre, sin mucho interes— ¿Quieres una nueva arma? Lo comprendo, esa hacha que tienes ya está muy vieja..._

— _Vengo a hablarte de Hiccup —cortó ella, enfadada. Su hacha era sagrada para ella y él muy imbécil le había dicho vieja—. Ya llevá dos semanas enfermo..._

 _El hombre inspeccionó con cuidado el rostro de belleza demoníaca de su superior._

— _¿Ahora si te importa? —preguntó cortante, pero realmente preocupado._

 _Hacía tiempo que no veía a su niño. El joven no le habría dejado solo tanto tiempo con el trabajo de la forja si estuviera en su mano. Algo malo estaba pasando._

 _Ella se acercó a él, su vacilación echada a un lado mientras se movía con aire superior. Comenzó a jugar con su hacha._

— _Ha empeorado —solo esas dos palabras fueron como un cuchillo perfectamente encajado en el estomago para él—. Se marea y se cansa con facilidad. Cuando no está en la cama se pasea haciendo las tareas de la casa sin ninguna energía, como un fantasma andante. Todo lo que come lo vomita y ya casi no me habla. De hecho ha vuelto al cuarto de cuando era un niño, dejándome sola en el lecho matrimonial. Es espeluznante. Cúrale._

 _Gobber sintió su corazón encogerse como una uva y reseca y caer al abismo dentro de si. Su niño... ¿qué le estaba pasando a su niño?_

— _Yo soy herrero —señaló, sintiéndose inútil—. No puedo curarle, habla con la anciana Goti._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza._

— _Te recuerdo que solo tú puedes entender el idioma de esa vieja loca. Además, no la necesito a ella. Si no a ti._

— _¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Construir su barca funeraria y sentarme a esperar? —preguntó cortante._

 _Ella le advirtió con su mirada gélida, mientras apretaba más fuerte el mango de su hacha. Imperceptiblemente el hombreton tragó saliva._

— _Traerlo de vuelta a la realidad —ordenó. Él levantó una ceja, sin entender—. Está fingiendo. Todo está en su problemática cabeza._

 _Él hizo un puño con su mano sana. De nuevo asegurando que Hiccup estaba loco..._

— _¿Cómo dices?_

— _Conoces a Hiccup tan bien como yo —"¿qué sabrás tú de él?" pensaba en ese instante el vikingo—. Sabes que le encanta ser el centro de atención. Habla con él y dile que deje de portarse como un niño._

— _¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —casi rugió._

 _Ella suspiro exasperada._

— _¿Qué no me escuchaste antes? —preguntó como si le estuviera hablando a un idiota corto de entenderas— Casi no habla conmigo. Me ignora._

 _Realmente no se notaba muy afectada por ese hecho._

— _Oh, bueno, al menos algo que está haciendo bien._

 _Ella torció la boca. Iba a decir algo pero..._

— _¿Es qué le pasa algo a Hiccup?_

 _El estomago de Astrid se hundió tan rápido como sus oídos procesaron la ruda voz femenina, que sonaba preocupada por su amigo. La jefa dio media vuelta, los oscuros ojos azules de la princesa Bog Burglar le hicieron perder la voz y hacer que un lindo rosa, impropio de ella, apareciera en sus mejillas._

 _Tras Camicazi, una gran dragona de color violeta, sin ninguna duda Valkyria, los observaba de la misma manera que su jinete. Astrid tragó saliva, como no, la princesa de las vikingas ladronas apareciendo sin aviso y por la espalda._

 _Gobber le sonrio a la joven recién llegada hasta con los ojos, sintiéndose salvado por la mismísima Freya de las batallas._

— _Creo que ella puede ayudarte —le susurró al oído de Astrid. La joven de la trenza se resistió al impulsó de darle la espalda a la visitante y salir corriendo—. Adelante, pideselo. Será un milagro que no use esa hacha tuya para cortarte en dos si se entera de como has tenido a su amigo._

— _¡¿Cómo lo ha tenido?! —Camicazi fruncio el ceño. Maldito fuera su muy buen oido— ¡Eh, Hooligans, contestadme! ¿Qué le está pasando a Hiccup?_

 _Pero antes de que alguno abriera la boca, ella rápidamente les dio la espalda, montando en Valkyria, llendo en dirección a la casa de lo alto de la colina de Berk. Su rostro de guerrera era un amasijo de irritación y preocupación medio tapado por su descuidada melena rubia, que también quedó grabado en el rostro de la dragona._

* * *

Toothless saltó a tierra de un movimiento bastante rápido, asustando sin querer al que manejaba el pequeño barco. No pudiendo contener la emoción mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire puro y fresco, parecía un niño que estaba viviendo las primeras vacaciones de su vida.

— Gracias por el paseito —le agradeció al hombre mientras le daba su merecida propina por traerle hasta aquí.

El hombre tomo el dinero, rumiando algo sobre jóvenes demasiado hiperactivos, y después el barco salió del puerto, dejando al joven Nightfury solo en aquella isla, que en tiempos vikingos había recibido el nombre de Berk.

Tomando su maleta, Toothless miro hacía arriba. En lo alto de una colina, una gran cabaña de once siglos, la cual había sido restaurada varias veces, estaba situada justo delante del inició del bosque, tras de sí. El joven de tez morena sonrió al verla. Ese era su destino.

— ¡Hola, nuevo vecino! —un joven que parecía de su edad, un poco más bajito pero mucho más musculado, se acercaba a él saludándolo con la mano. Su presencia irradiaba mucha fuerza y confianza en uno mismo. A Toothless le cayó bien al instante— Me llamo Eret, soy el guía turístico de este sitio en verano.

En cuanto dijo "de este sitio" supo entonces de no debía ser muy buen guía turístico, pero hablaba en un tono tan alegre y sosegado que no le importó.

— ¿Eret? —fue lo primero que pronunció.

Le sonaba mucho ese nombre y, no sabía porque, lo asociaba con un hombre gordo, viejo y gruñón.

El otro joven sonrió de oreja a oreja a la vez que asentía.

— Hijo de Eret —completó su presentación después de unos segundos, mesándose la cuidada perilla que, para sorpresa de Toothless, era de color azul. Sin duda teñido, porque el cabello que traía recogido en una coleta era castaño, casi negro—. Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me mire así de raro en cuanto digo mi nombre. Es muy raro y no todos se llaman igual que sus padres ahora. Por un tiempo trate de llamarme E. J, ya sabes, Eret Junior, pero la cosa no cuajo y me sonaba mal hasta a mi. ¡Pero dejemos de hablar de mi! Dime, nuevo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Toothless Nightfury —contestó como si nada, casi olvidando el efecto que su nombre causaba en las personas.

La quijada de Eret, hijo de Eret, casi cae al suelo.

— ¿Toothless, en serio? ¡Joder, tío! Y yo quejandome de que tenía un nombre raro... Joder... ¿sabes en que estaban pensando tus padres?

Toothless se encogió de hombros.

— En vikingos.

Eret rió, eso lo explicaba todo.

— Entonces viniste al sitio adecuado. ¡Bienvenido a Berk, gran isla vikinga hubicada exactamente a doce días del "norte del calvario", unos grados al sur de "muere de frío" y justo en el "meridiano de la tristeza"! —el chico rió al igual que Toothless por soltar eso con voz teatral. No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, ya lo había escuchado muchas veces antes— En serio, tío, no se a quien se le ocurrio esa introducción, pero espero que le dieran un premio... En fin, ¿un Nightfury has dicho que eres? ¡Anda, la familia de ricachones dueños de la isla! —Toothless se sonrojo de la vergüenza por eso. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo pertenecer a una familia importante— Entonces, si mal no recuerdo, tu destino es la Cabaña del Jefe, de ahí arriba en la colina.

— Exactamente ese —confirmó Toothless, comenzando a andar a susodicha cabaña.

Los vikingos fueron finalmente vencidos por los romanos en el siglo XV. Los Hooligans de Berk no fueron excepción. La "regía" familia de Toothless, los Nightfury, tiene sus cimientos en esos romanos conquistadores de hace seis siglos. Sin embargo, ellos siempre han sido amantes se los vikingos, al menos los padres de Toothless lo son, y conservaron lo más que pudieron las costumbres nórdicas en el gran pedazo de tierra conquistada que les pertenecía: Berk.

A simple vista, todo es exactamente igual que en la época medieval. A simple vista. Pues aunque por fuera los edificios sean de madera, reconstruidos lo más fielmente a como estaban en el principio, con el paso de los siglos, solo era una tapadera. Ya que por dentro te encontrabas con un edificio o casa del siglo XXl, con todas sus comodidades y electrodomesticos. Las ropas también eran las actuales, había escuela y negocios... ¡hasta ahí había niños jugando al _Pokémon Go e_ n la calle! Pero claro, era una isla pequeña, por lo que aunque había personas que vivían en el lugar, muy pocas, Berk era sobretodo una diana turística. Algo que jamás habría sido en la época vikinga, pero bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención.

Toothless observaba a todas partes entre animado y cohibido. Todo eso le pertenecía a su familia y, como hijo único, algún día lo heredaría. Solo de pensar en ese día el corazón le bombeaba nervioso y asustado. Las típicas ancianas cotillas no dejaban de mirarle y señalarle como la novedad, el jovencito sospechoso que viajaba solo, y eso no le ayudaba en nada.

— ¡Oh, claro! —exclamó Eret en cierto punto de la caminata, llevándose una mano a la cabeza— Si hace una semana llegaron los de las mudanzas para amueblar la Cabaña del Jefe para un Nightfury. ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?!

Toothless ahogó una risa.

— Sí, tú rie, pero estaban más que cabreados por tener que transportar todo eso por mar.

— Pero, si no es tanto mar —replicó Toothless.

— Pienso lo mismo, los adultos de hoy no soportan nada.

Toothless le miro entornando los ojos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Veinte recién cumpliditos —respondio Eret, realmente tenían la misma edad—. Pero todavía me considero adolescente, es la mejor edad, ¿tú no?

Toothless sonrió.

— Claro, ¿por qué no?

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que ya estaban llegando a destino, cuando Eret volvió a romper el silencio cómodo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te mudas aquí, cómo, indefinidamente? —le preguntó Eret, interesado.

— Supongo que sí, si todo va bien —le respondio lo contrario que a Stormfly.

El joven guía sonrió ante eso.

— Seguro que sí —aseguró, casi convencido—. Cuando llegué aquí hace dos años, bueno, sinceramente lo consideraba un castigo —suspiró, extrañamente embelesado—. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para sentir que al fin habia llegado a donde pertenezco. Llámame loco, pero fue como si los antiguos espíritus de los vikingos Hooligan mismos me hubieran reconocido y aceptado como uno más de los suyos. Noto el calor de hogar en cualquier punto de esta isla. Y eso me gusta, Toothless. Me gusta mucho.

El joven Nightfury no comentó nada. Pero las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba, sin saber porque.

La Cabaña del Jefe era, sin duda, el mejor conservado de los edificios más antiguos de Berk. De cerca, lucían por si solas las pinturas esparcidas por todas las paredes y entrada, simbolizando que ese era el hogar del vikingo mayor. La madera estaba cuidada con barniz, y en las dos entradas que presentaba, tanto delantera como trasera, alguien había dejado crecer columnas cuidadas de hojas. Un dato decorativo que jamás habría usado ningún vikingo, se encontró pensando Toothless, al menos no uno corriente. ¿Había sido un error colocar un poste de la luz justo al lado de la casa? No parecía muy bien pensado. Le quitaba mucha más estética al asunto que las ventanas modernas de cristal.

— ¡Hogar dulce hogar para ti! —exclamó Eret, sacando un ramillete de llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abriendo la puerta principal.

El joven Nightfury se encontró a si mismo quedándose estancado en el exterior, analizando todo lo que había dentro. Como si fuera un gato que analiza a un humano que no había visto nunca antes y que aun está pensando si debe dejarse acariciar o no. Aunque todo lo del interior fuera mobiliario de su propiedad, pues la Cabaña del Jefe era la casa de veraneo de los Nightfury (pero hacía años que ya no la usaban, más de los que Toothless tenía, hasta ahora), de alguna forma sentía que si ponía un pie dentro de esa casa estaría tomando una decisión muy grande, que cambiaría toda su vida para siempre. A pesar de todo, acabó entrando.

— ¿Bonita, verdad? —preguntó Eret, malentendiendo el porque Toothless no dejaba de mirar a todas partes— Es una casa de reyes, después de todo.

La mirada verdosa del joven pasó por todas las esquinas del piso inferior hasta que...

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Toothless.

— ¿Qué es qué? —soltó interesado Eret, entrando dentro de la casa y mirando donde Toothless lo hacía.

Ante ellos se extendía un amplió comedor con muchos valiosos adornos en donde posar la mirada. Pero Toothless ya muy vistos los tenía. No, sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en el grabado en piedra que se lucía en todo su explendor encima de la chimenea de la casa.

Dos iridiscentes joyas de jade, del más primario tono de verde, le devolvían la mirada a Toothless y Eret como ojos de la silueta de un gato gigante de piedra. Desde el lomo de la hermosa bestía, dos grandes alas subian hasta el cielo, para luego caer plegadas en picada, casi tapando el rostro felino. Casi. Pero por alguna razón eso hacía su mirada verdosa todavía más penetrante, venenosa, peligrosa... y, sin embargo, hipnóticamente bella.

— El Gato Negro Alado —susurró el de cabello castaño oscuro con coleta, casi con veneración—. Eso definitivamente no es vikingo.

"No —pensó Toothless—, por supuesto que no lo es"

Pues el Gato Negro Alado no era otra cosa que el escudo de la familia Nightfury.

* * *

 _Hiccup maldijo a Astrid por décima vez, ¿o tal vez duodécima? Ya no lo recordaba bien. Su cabeza seguía dando votes y... una arcada. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la boca, nada pasó. Menos mal._

 _Se quedó observando el trapo sucio de hollín que sostenía entre sus manos y luego su vista viajo hasta la chimenea a su frente, la cual había estado limpiando, hasta ese momento._

 _Suspiró en frustración._

 _Nunca antes se había sentido mareado por hacer cualquier pequeña acción. Sería que realmente... se estaba muriendo... ¡No!_

 _"¡Maldita sea, Hiccup! —se enfadó consigo mismo— ¡Deja ya de pensar primero en lo peor!"_

 _Con un lijeró bufido de molestía, pero ya sintiéndose mejor, procedió a continuar con la limpieza de la chimenea. Al pasar el trapo por una esquina se topó con algo duró._

— _¿Qué...? —no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta, a pesar de que estaba solo en casa._

 _Llevado por la curiosidad, comenzó a frotar más rápido ese lugar, hasta que un objeto de plata reluciente brilló entre el hollín._

 _"Me pregunto cuanto llevará eso ahí —pensó el joven, con una ceja levantada—. Sea lo que sea, no parece ni un poco dañado por la exposición al fuego"_

 _Lo tomó y casi se le corta la respiración al reconocer un valioso objeto que hacía cuatro años que había tomado por perdido para siempre._

 _El objeto en si era un colgante. El cordel de cuero estaba totalmente manchado, sin embargo, el detalle labrado en plata estaba tan intacto y reluciente como el primer día que llegó a sus manos, después de pasar de generación en generación._

 _No era mucho en verdad. Tan solo un rombo de plata pura anudado al cuero para decorar gargantas. En la plata había grabada una "X". Uno de los palos estaba grabado de forma limpia, perfecta, mientras que el otro que lo cruzaba se enconrbaba y nunca encontraba una línea recta. Pareciera ser un defecto de fabricación, pero no era así._

— _La Runa del Amor Verdadero... —susurró Hiccup con una sonrisa entre nostálgica y triste— Así que estabas aquí. ¿Quién te tiró al fuego?_

 _Y como si el colgante tuviera sus propios métodos para responder preguntas, aun siendo un objeto inanimado, el estruendo de un batir de alas aterrizando no se hizo esperar en el lugar, como si la culpable de eso acabará de llegar. Y así era._

 _De repente asustado, el joven colocó la "joya" medio escondida encima de la repisa de la chimenea, en un hueco. No supo porque, ni si quiera lo pensó, pero algo en su instinto le decía que él debía ser el único en saber de la existencia de la Runa, de momento._

 _Un segundó después, Camicazi abrió la puerta principal como quien va atacar a una armada romana el solo en propia boca de lobo y gritando "¡HICCUP!"._

 _El joven se sorprendió por eso. Pero enseguida una sonrisa, que no llegó a sus ojos verdes, apareció en su rostro, al ver a su amiga de la infancia._

— _¡QUEEEE! —contestó al llamado sin preguntar realmente, la voz en burla._

 _Sin embargo, cuando la joven princesa llegó hasta él y notó la preocupación en sus ojos azules, inspeccionandole, la sonrisa se borró._

— _¿Qué? —volvió a pronunciar, esta vez preguntando realmente._

— _Tu cara... —dijo ella, tal vez un poco alto de más, confundiendo aun más al chico._

 _No era un "¡Hola, listo, listo, listo Hiccup! ¿Cuanto llevábamos sin vernos ya? ¡Dos años, en serio! ¡Tenemos que ponernos al día mientras bebemos una buena jarra de hidromiel!" muy agradable._

— _¿Sigue siendo tan bonita como siempre? —antes de pensar, ya lo había dicho._

 _Se sonrojó en vergüenza. Malditos sus comentarios sarcásticos de emergencia, traidores. Ella fingió no haberle escuchado, su expresión melancólica no había cambiado un ápice._

— _Éstas muy pálido —hizo notar la Bog Burglar—. Mortalmente pálido y..._

 _Se acercó a él y posó una mano poco delicada sobre su frente. Su rostro se tiñó de alerta._

— _¡Por todos los Dioses! —exclamó. Hiccup, que seguía avergonzado, miró al suelo y se deshizo de la mano de Camicazi en su frente de un manotazo— ¡Hiccup, éstas ardiendo! En serio, A-R-D-I-E-N-D-O._

 _El joven fingió que el comentario de ella no le había hecho notar de nuevo el calor febril de su cuerpo ni el sudor que se le pegaba a la ropa._

— _Cami —tenía esperanzas, pocas, pero tenía, de que su amiga se ablandase un poco al escuchar el apodo—, deja de exagerar._

— _¡Exagerar! —esta vez estaba enfadada— ¡Como se te ocurre estar fuera de la cama en este estado! Mierda Hiccup, somos vikingos, sí, pero humanos, no dioses —añadió, viendo de antemano por donde le iba a salir el joven._

 _Hiccup intentaba por todos los medios no sentirse mareado por la repentina regañina de la princesa, ¡de verdad que lo hacía! Lo peor, que ella notó el vacile de su cuerpo y ni tan siquiera lo pensó para cargarlo entre sus brazos. Estaba siendo cargado como una maldita princesa por una chica que, bienvenida la ironía, era princesa._

 _"Dioses, si de verdad se me acaba la vida... ¡Dejad de joder y fulminadme ya!" —lloriqueó el joven en sus pensamientos._

— _De seguro es cosa de Astrid hacer que pases por esto —comentó la joven, llevando al saco de patatas... ¡quiero decir, a Hiccup! al piso de arriba. Lo más raro es que no había ni un ápice de odio, ni de molestia, en sus palabras, a pesar de que había encontrado a su amigo medio muerto en la sala—. Esta chica..._

 _Comentó como si fuera una tutora hablando de las travesuras de su protegida._

— _Llévame a la habitación de cuando era un niño, por favor —indicó Hiccup, extrañando a la joven rubia, que sin embargo no comentó nada, rindiéndose._

 _Fishlegs y él mismo sabían perfectamente que cuando a Camicazi se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había un "como" para sacarselo._

 _Su mirada verdosa se posó en el punto de la chimenea donde había dejado la Runa, por encima del hombro de la joven._

 _Ahogó una expresión de asombro._

 _No estaba._

* * *

— Bueno... —comentó Toothless, asombrando y algo alarmado por el silencio que se había formado entre Eret y él, al contemplar la obra—, obviamente esto es cosa de mis padres... De seguro, tiene que ser.

— See —masculló Eret, sin saber que más decir.

Estaba a punto de pronunciar una disculpa para irse en ese momento, cuando los ojos de Toothless captaron un destello en plata en una esquina de la encimera de la chimenea.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó en voz alta, ganándose el interés de Eret.

— ¿El qué? —cuestionó el guía turístico, mientras veía como Nightfury extendía el brazo para cojer lo que parecía un collar.

— Fhm —bufó un poco decepcionado el joven de cabello negro—. Un collar de plata con una "X" mal hecha grabada. Defecto de fabricación seguro. No entiendo porque guardar esto. Mejor lo tiro...

— ¡Espera! —exclamó de repente Eret, sorprendiendo al "chico gato" (así pensaba llamarlo de ahora en adelante)— Dejame ver eso.

Toothless le pasó el collar y él no necesitó verlo muy detenidamente para sonreír.

— No es defecto de fabricación —Eret le sacó de su equivocación—. Es el dibujo de una antigua runa vikinga, es así.

— ¿Ah, sí? —el otro joven se intensó— ¿Y qué significa?

— Es el símbolo del trabajo en equipo y de la unión estable —comenzó Eret poniéndose en modo profesor—. ¿Ves como ambos palos de la "X" son enteramente distintos uno de otro? Aún así trabajan juntos y logran mantener el símbolo en pié. Sin embargo, en esta forma —dijo refiriéndose al rombo de plata—, está "X" simboliza una unión más potente que eso.

Toothless parpadeó en cuanto comprendió que Eret no tenía pensado decirle más.

— ¿Cuál unión más potente? —pinchó, de verdad tenía la necesidad de saberlo.

Eret hizo una mueca, acorde con su sentimiento, que no era nada afín al hilo de la conversación.

— La llaman Runa del Amor Verdadero —terminó diciendo. Toothless arqueó una ceja—. Se supone que te pones un collar como este y en el mismo día, no importa el como ni el cuando, ni el porque, te terminas encontrando con tu alma gemela. Da igual que tú estés, por ejemplo, en el Polo Sur y ella en el Norte, os encontrareis el mismo día en que te pongas la Runa. ¿Muy estúpido e improbable, no crees? Estas son leyendas que le interesarían más a una tía. Aunque a leguas se nota que es falso.

— Sí —Toothless estuvo de acuerdo.

Y es que era un razonamiento muy estúpido. Es decir, ¿te pones un maldito collar y enseguida tu persona predestinada aparece ante ti, aunque esté en la otra parte del mundo? ¡Venga ya!

— Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de matrimonios de cabeza huecas que hay al año gracias a estas copias del collar de la leyenda —rió Eret, dejando la Runa de nuevo en la encimera de la chimenea, justo debajo del Gato Negro Alado. Toothless sonrió divertido, imaginándoselo—. En fin, ahora tengo que irme. Pero te dejo las llaves, supongo que tienes tiempo y tiempo para descubrir cual llave abre tal puerta ¿verdad?, suertudo de vacaciones.

Toothless rió.

— Supongo que sí.

— Buscame por el pueblo, estaremos en contacto. ¡Nadie se libra fácil de Eret, hijo de Eret!

Y con eso se fue, cerrando la puerta principal tras de sí. Con el último de sus pasos amortiguados, Toothless se quedó solo en la gran cabaña. Solo. Con sus pensamientos.

No supo porque, su mirada se clavó en el collar.

— Así que, ¿mi alma gemela? —habló solo mientras tomaba el collar entre las manos, con algo de reverencia. Sentía algo manando de ese símbolo que Eret había llamado Runa del Amor Verdadero. Algo anormal, mágico, que lo incitó a ponérselo. Y eso hizo— La verdad es que me vendría de perlas conocerle —suspiró, sintiendo pena de si mismo.

Sabía que eso era imposible en todos los sentidos. Además, una vez, de niño, había leído que las almas gemelas no necesariamente tienen la misma edad. Las había las que, desgraciadamente, nacían en la misma familia, lo que era considerado Tabú cuando no debiera serlo. Lo peor era cuando nacían en épocas distintas una de otra. Por supuesto, Toothless sabía perfectamente que hasta eso era un chiste porque, ¿cómo demostrarlo?

— Me siento muy vacío ahora —no supo porque lo dijo, ni a quién se lo dijo, pero se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

 _Entonces, su oído captó algo en el piso de arriba. Una tos fuerte._

 _Tragó saliva, no estaba solo en esa casa._


End file.
